Greeks and Egyptians
by FanOfAthena44
Summary: When Carter finds out Sadie is Thalia and Anubis is Nico All of Tartarus breaks lose. With a villain stealing power from the demi-gods and magicians and controlling the 21st nome , how will Zia and Annabeth cope with Carter and Percy sealing in stone? And how can they manage to get the pantheons to fight when they have already lost? I Own Nothing!


**A/N I hope this is good! Have fun reading!**

**Enjoy!**

Sadie's arm scraped brutally as she leant against the wall for balance. She stumbled forwards, gripping her head tightly. She pushed open a door and once it was shut let out a shriek of agony. Anubis was in the room to and was screaming as well. It went on for 5 minutes until they finally could calm down. "The war. I-It's finally happening." Stuttered Sadie, coughing up blood. "T-they need us. We have to go." Anubis agreed. Just then a blast of magic exploded outside of the room and brought them to their knees.

They started flickering, their forms frantically shifting and breaking apart. "Sadie?" Called Carter, "Are you alright?" He flung open the door and yelped. Sadie and Anubis had shifted into completely different people. Sadie had choppy black hair and a silver circlet on her head and a glowing aura surrounding her. Anubis was smaller but absolutely radiated death. They got up unsteadily and then immediately had to lean on each other.

"Shit!" Said Sadie. "Anyway, hi. Thalia, hunter, immortal badass and better than Nico here." 'Nico' glared a Thalia. "Are not! You were a pine tree!" Carter watched the conversation with apprehension. "Anyhow," Started Nico. "We were just resting and now were not so we're going to go. Bye bye!" He grabbed Thalia and walked over to the door. Before he could reach it however, Carter had his sword at them. "Who are you?" He demanded. "Well it's not OUR fault they have MPD! And it's not OUR fault that on our side there's a war going on and we were there but now we need to go! BYE!"

Nico and Thalia ran at the wall and at the last second shadows engulfed them. Cater just stood there gaping. He slowly backed out of the room and bumped into someone. "Sorry." He said, looking at the person. She had black hair with a teal stripe and an eye of Horus tattoo underneath her purple eyes. She smirked at put a finger on his temples. "Ha-Tep." She said, he voice ringing out in base tones. Carter felt his eyes roll into his head and he slumped to the floor. The girl clenched her fist and a Carter arched his back. A gold mist floated from his mouth and into her hands. She turned and walked out, stepping over the unconscious bodies of Bast and Zia. The Isfet hieroglyph burned on the floor.

Carter woke up with a blinding headache. He reached into the duat for his sword and felt his magic run out of him faster than usual. His knees nearly buckled underneath him but he stayed standing. "Zia?" He shouted. "Zia!" He ran into the entrance hall, ignoring the pain in his legs. Everyone was down. Isfet burned brightly in his eyes and every time he closed them he could still see it. He ran over to Zia and shook her gently. "W-what…" She mumbled. She shot up and her staff was in her hands. "Zia. Summon a fireball."

"What? Carter wh…"

"Just do it." Zia lifted her staff and a small flame flickered. Her face went pale and she swayed. "What the hell is going on?! Carter!" Carter wordlessly pointed at Isfet. Zia paled even more and ran towards the library. "Carter! These aren't going to help! Bring backup." Carter turned to his hand and whispered to the eye of Horus. "Percy." The symbol faded and was replaced by a Pegasus. Help was on the way.

Zia poured over the books until she reached a passage called 'The legend of the magician." The book itself was old and had crumbling protection spells on it. "Have you found anything?" Asked Carter. "Yes. But… If this is what I think it is… We're out of our depth. It says here:

_Once in Egypt a magician sought to increase her power. She robbed the gods of their most ancient scrolls dating back to creation. She enhanced her power by stealing the magic's of other magicians. The gods sealed her away with Apophis but a prophecy was made. _

_On the second month of Chaos defeat_

_A new century the blessed one shall reap_

_The ones with duel souls inside_

_Must fight alongside the riptide_

_A single choice to end their days_

_The pantheons to preserve or raze_

_Son of Neptune must stand alone_

_The mark of chaos burns throughout the Nomes._"

"Been their heard that." A voice from the door said. It opened and Percy and a blonde girl came stumbling in. Then came Thalia and Nico, supporting each other by the shoulders. "But this time we can't exactly help." Percy took off his shirt and thousands of cuts crisscrossed on his torso. "We just finished a war. And we just lost a friend." Thalia and Nico tilted their heads and looked like they were listening to something. "See you guys later." Said Thalia. "Back up now!" Yelled Percy. They scrambled for cover. Thalia and Nico exploded in golden light. (A/n Think doctor who regeneration.) And came back gasping. "Well what a fine mess you have gotten yourself into brother dear." Sadie said. Carter went to say something but Sadie stopped him. "Problem first THEN our mpd." She reasoned. Carter looked annoyed but obliged.

"So this prophecy. Its two months after the defeat of Apophis. A new century though…" Annabeth clapped her hands. "It's the 21st century right? And we're in the _21__st__ nome!_" Sadie grinned. "The ones with dual souls inside. That's me and Anubis for sure." Percy smirked. "Must fight alongside the riptide defiantly means me?" Sadie acknowledged him with a nod. "The next lines are obvious. We have a choice and if we chose right we save both our pantheons." Anubis frowned. "Son of Neptune. You haven't been called that in a while Perce. But that's you. And that means Chaos is burning across the nomes." Carter frowned. "Let's go save the world then."

A spirit flickered and danced at the top of the 21st nome. It dropped through the ceiling and listened in on the conversation and dropped to the floor. It hid itself in the shadows. If the son of Hades had been alert he might have found her but in his weakened state it was easy for her to hide. She watched as the group left the room then danced over the unconscious people. She clenched her fist and gold mist flooded out of the mortals. One by one people's streams started going out and when it did the turned steadily grey and stopped breathing. The amount of mist decreased in the group until only the women with the leopard print cat suit was still going. The spirit solidified and turned into the girl Carter had had the misfortune to meet earlier. "Hi-nehm N'dah Tas Hi-nehm N'dah Tas" She kept chanting, her voice becoming louder and louder. The other group came sprinting in but she kept chanting. "HI-NEHM N'DA TAS!" She finished. Gold light flooded the room. The demi-gods and the magician froze as three eidolons came swooping in. "Take the ones with two souls and the goddess." She instructed. Thalia and Nico started running and they were about to shadow travel out when the girl raised her wand at them. "Isfet!" She cried. They froze as the hieroglyph was branded on them and the eidolons swooped into them. Carter panicked and cast a weak protection over Bast but the eidolon crashed into it and into the goddess. The eyes of the three people glowed gold and they walked to the girl's side. "Are their anymore of you?" Asked the girl smugly. Bast bowed. "Enough to build an army." The bass tones in her voice rang around the room. At this statement more flew in and animated the bodies on the floor. Percy and Carter suddenly remembered their swords and charged at the girl. Nico and Thalia stood shoulder to shoulder and fired shadow lightning at them.

Percy and Carter were launched across the room and they crashed into the wall groaning. Percy's eyes rolled into his head and Carter was unconscious. The girl grinned and this time red light poured from her hands into them. They spasmed and rock coated them. "You have five days before that becomes permanent. They can only be saved by killing me. And girls, remember this. I am only as powerful as you could be. Oh, and I don't have any problems with the eidolons burning up the bodies or injuring them. So fight all you want but you are fighting against an army every time." with that she dissolved into mist.

"Annabeth."

"Yes Zia?"

"How long before Percy accidently erodes the rock around him?"

Annabeth snapped her fingers then frowned. "That's not exactly normal rock so I'm guessing never. But first we need to find out who we're dealing with." Zia laughed. She brought her hand up and summoned a fireball. "That is so easy! I had my fire run a DNA scan on her. Her name is Katya Ank. Her parents weren't Egyptian and had a thing for odd names. Apparently she got out of prison only two years ago. But her mana readings are off the scale. And there still increasing! She wasn't kidding when she said we would need and army." Annabeth grinned evilly. "How many gods in the Egyptian Pantheon?" "About a hundred." Zia smirked as she caught on. "We have 5000 troops waiting. 2000 gods and 3000 demi-gods. At that to your nomes and gods and that's at least 100,000 people to fight for us." They walked towards the door, isfet still burning on the ground.

"I will save you Percy. I will." Whispered Annabeth.

**A/N Did you enjoy? Please Rate and Review and have a nice day!**

**Nico: With that Mary-sue of a villain I doubt they will**

**Me: shut up! She was supposed to be like that! She stole the powers of other people and that makes her a Mary-Sue automatically!**

**Nico: Suuuuure**


End file.
